


It's no Secret

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Eric Northman/ Tara Thornton - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Taric pairing it picks up right after Audition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters those rights belong to Charlaine Harris and Hbo.

The silence in the bar was deafening all that remained of their enemies was blood and gore that was splattered across the walls and in puddles on the floor. Tara gazed around at the other vamps that were present everyone was still on edge their guards were still up from what had happened only minutes ago.

Eric and Bill finally tired of running from the Sanguinistas devised a plan to lure them all to the bar once they were there an ambush was set in motion by the mainstreamers. Tara's adrenaline was still pumping she could tell by looking around that she wasn't the only one feeling that way still. A few licked the bloody remnants that clung to their fingers. She turned her gaze to Eric wondering what their next move would be obviously a clean up would be in order.

As If reading her mind he cleared his throat and finally broke the silence "It's after two there is only so much that we can do before sunrise we will all go through the bar cleaning as best as we can" he paused turning to face Pam "Pam you will need to call Ginger before you go to ground and give her the number to the furniture place so that all of this can be replaced before we open tomorrow" he finished everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"Excuse me but we're going to open tomorrow?" Tara asked incredulously. Eric turned focusing his steely gaze on her "Yes we are going to open tomorrow and we are going to celebrate this victory we will drink, fuck, and dance all to our hearts contentment because we won" Eric said his voice raising cause some of the others to yell their encouragement . The air was electric Tara felt her mouth dry as she continued to stare at him he had that same crazed look in his eyes like he did before the fighting started.

She had watched in amazement as he took down his enemies with such force and fury the man was passionate about killing. Inspired by his ruthlessness she used that same tenacity to attack the ones that tried to hurt her during the battle.

"Alright everyone let's get this place sparkling before we all burn to a crisp" Pam said sarcastically handing out rags. The connection between Eric and Tara was broken as they all went about cleaning up the bar. With vampire speed each of the vamps that had survived the battle ran through the bar wiping and throwing out the bits and pieces of the fallen vampires that finally met the true death.

Eric cleaned up by his throne in the midst of the fight someone had broken it he was going to need to purchase a new one he thought to himself as he quickly cleaned up the platform. He looked over towards the section of the bar where Tara was currently picking up nasty bits off of the floor he could honestly say that she had done him proud that night. He had a few moments that night when someone wasn't trying to decapitate him where he could watch her fight she was good blood thirsty he liked that in a woman.

His thoughts before they could go any further were interrupted by Bill "Eric we will need to discuss AVL business soon, we need to start rebuilding while everything is still fresh we've won the battle but we are still facing a war against the humans." Bill said deathly serious. The sanguinista's had ruined everything that the mainstreamers had fought so hard for. They got their attacks on humans videotaped and the government had brought marshal law on all vampires. They now were back at square one trying to make the humans comfortable again with them.

"Bill we will discuss it all tomorrow and try to come up with some strategy" Eric said placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a tired smile. Bill just nodded and went back to cleaning within an hour and a half they had the place spotless. "Thank you everyone for your help go home and get some rest I'll see you all tomorrow" Eric said to the haggard vampires they all left until it was just Pam and Tara remaining "So can we go home or should we go shack up with Ginger again?" Pam asked.

While the war had waged in their area another sheriff had been selected by the sanguinistas to take over in Eric's absence. The sheriff that they chose had been a real bastard he took the clubs profits for himself and then kicked Pam and Tara out of the home they shared with Eric.

Pam had taken great pleasure in pulling his spine from his body during the fight "You will both stay with Ginger for now I haven't even been able to assess the condition of our home yet but once I know for sure that everything is as it needs to be we will all be back home" He said to Pam." Well I guess this is good night we're leaving I need to wash this crap off of me" she said to him gesturing to her bloody clothing.

Tara watched from the entrance as Eric pulled Pam to him and embraced her before letting them go to Ginger's. Relief flooded through his eyes Tara could see now that he had been worried about his progeny. His eyes flooded over her and she was a little taken aback that he had been worried about her also their eye contact broke once the embrace ended. They left Eric there and headed back to Ginger's to rest and prepare for the upcoming day.

As the last rays of sunlight left the Louisiana sky Eric awoke with a start exiting his coffin he grabbed his robe that he left down there in the basement the night before and went up to the main floor of the bar. Brand new furniture occupied the bar a lot nicer than the pieces that had been destroyed last night he looked towards the platform that housed his throne and saw that it had been replaced as well.

He walked up to the new throne and caressed the pelts that covered it the design reminded him of his past life being a Viking king. Eric took a seat on the sturdy chair and felt content he was finally home a knock at the back door disrupted his peace. He glided over to the door "Who is it?" he asked as he reached the door "It's Bill" the voice called on the other side of the door.

Eric turned the heavy locks on the door pushing it open once they were unlocked Bill came in and closed the door behind him resetting the locks. "Was I interrupting anything" Bill asked gesturing to Eric's robe "No I just came up from the basement" he responded going back to the throne to sit. Bill looked around taking in the new décor for the first time "The furniture store did a real good job looks better than it did before in here" he said to Eric sitting in the chair alongside the throne.

"Thank you but let's cut the chit chat I presume your here because you have a plan?" Eric asked ready to get down to business. "I feel it would be in our best interest to start another vampire league and I know that you hate politics but I think you would be a beneficial member if you decided to join" Bill stated waiting for Eric's response.

A coy smile formed on Eric's lips "Bill you know me too well I hate politics I'm happy enough being sheriff to area five, but I could be king if you were willing to part with that title" he said testing him. Bill narrowed his eyes at Eric and started to chuckle "No I'm not willing to part with that yet I really wish you would reconsider we could really use your help with re-forming". Eric looked thoughtful for a moment "If anything should arise and you need my help do not hesitate to seek it but I'm not being a council member" he replied to Bill.

"Fair enough I plan issue a statement regarding everything that has transpired I hope that it will tug on the heart strings of the humans and put an end to this Marshall law decree that they have in place" Bill said to Eric. "Work your magic you always were good at making people feel sorry for you speaking of which how's Sookie doing?" Eric said and asked trying to get a rise out of Bill.

Instead of falling into the trap that Eric was trying to set Bill just sighed "Haven't seen her she wants nothing to do with me or you" "That's a pity" Eric responded "It is what it is I'm leaving" Bill said rising out of the chair. "Will you be back for the festivities later?" Eric asked Bill just shook his head no "I've got too much on my plate right now I'll join in the fun another night" he said going over to the door and unlocking it.

Eric stood and went over to the door as Bill walked out of it he re-locked it before he headed back to his office to shower and change for the evening.

Tara awoke and stared at the patterns scattered across the lid of the coffin she sighed pushing the lid open. The musty smell of Ginger's basement invaded her nostrils I cannot wait until we can go home she thought to herself getting out of the coffin. She looked around and noticed that Pam's coffin was already empty she probably was upstairs feeding on Ginger. Tara rolled her eyes and went for the door that led to the stairs.

Heading up the wooden stair case she could hear moans and groans pushing open the door she saw that the kitchen was dark and empty. Hungry but not wanting to join Pam and use Ginger like a buffet she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle Tru Blood. She placed the bottle in the microwave and waited for it to ding she heard the door to Ginger's bedroom open "Look who finally decided to wake up" Pam said sarcastically. Tara glared at her before pulling her bottle out of the microwave and taking a sip grimacing after the taste hit her tongue.

"Good evening sugar" Ginger said joining them in the kitchen already dressed for the bar "Hey" Tara said to her. "I don't know how you drink that shit" Pam said gesturing to the bottle Tara just shrugged before having another drink. "You should have told me you were hungry" Ginger stated heading over towards Tara baring her neck for her. Tara shook her head "That's not necessary but thank you" Ginger looked to Pam who just made a face "Ok then well I'll see you girls at the bar" she said before leaving.

Tara finished off her bottle much to the amusement of Pam "Go get ready we got a long night ahead of us" Pam said before pushing Tara towards the bathroom.

Tara showered in Ginger's cramped bathroom enjoying the warmth coming from the water as it ran over her body. When she finished she stepped out of the shower to dry off she wiped the condensation off the mirror with her hand before plugging in her curling iron. She moved deftly through her hair turning the long straight pieces into flowing curls once she finished she put on a robe and headed back down into the basement.

Recently Pam had taken to making them look like twins she treated Tara like she was her personal Barbie doll Tara was surprised when she found the lid of her coffin empty nothing had been laid out for her. She went over to the wall where the suitcase that Pam brought laid she unzipped it and went through the different outfits that lay in there. It was a few minutes before she found something she liked there was a short dark blue dress with mesh panels covering the breast and hip area. It left very little to the imagination Tara dropped her robe and slipped into the dress it fit her like a glove.

Tara looked around the basement hoping to see a reflection of herself but realized that it was missing a mirror Tara went back upstairs to Ginger's room to check herself out in the full length mirror. She turned on the light in the room and went before the mirror shocked at what she saw the dress looked amazing almost as if it had been tailored especially for her. A whistling behind her made her turn around Pam was standing in the doorway admiring her in the outfit "You look better in it than I ever did you can have it" she said coming fully into the room "Thank you" Tara said smiling.

"Let's get you made up sit" Pam said gesturing to the bed Tara sat down watching Pam while she assembled the cosmetics. Pam was wearing a deep v-neck red sequined pants suit with a crushed velvet belt tied in a bow in the middle. Her long blonde hair was curly and pushed to the left side of her head "You look really nice" Tara said to her Pam just smiled and started applying makeup to her.

"Finished" Pam said Tara stood up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror satisfied with what she saw Pam glanced over at the clock noticing that time had snuck up on them and they needed to leave. "We need to go" she said to Tara who just nodded as they left the house heading towards the bar.

Even though they weren't set to open for another two hours a line had formed almost out of the parking lot. "Wow" Tara muttered to herself as she and Pam got out of the car "We should have a good night tonight" Pam stated as they walked through the back entrance of the bar.

As they walked into the bar they took in the new décor it was a great improvement compared to the night before. Tara walked behind the bar counter starting to set up her station for the night Pam walked back to the office to check in with Eric. "Eric" Pam called to him as she entered the office "I'm in here" he called back to her she walked over to the bathroom door Eric stood in the mirror fixing his hair "I wish you would let me cut it again" Pam said to him. He just looked at her and smirked "I've had no complaints" to which she rolled her eyes.

"It's packed tonight there's a line almost out of the parking lot" she told him He just nodded as he placed a piece of unruly hair back in its place before gliding around her to get his suit jacket off of the office chair. Tonight he was wearing a black and white fitted pin stripe suit with a crisp white dress shirt he left the top three buttons undone his shoulder length hair was neatly slicked back. "Pam before you start tonight please finish the order form I want to fax it before the night's over" Eric said to her before leaving the office.

Tara stood bent over behind the bar emptying the glasses from the dish washer when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly started to rise up "Don't stop on my account I was enjoying the view" Eric said she turned around to face him ready to say something smart when the words got caught in her mouth. Damn she thought to herself he looked too good and the smug bastard knew it he smirked closing the distance between them.

"Tara you look absolutely delicious tonight that dress looks like it was made especially for you" he says to her brushing aside a strand of her hair "Thanks Eric you don't look too bad yourself" she replied before moving away from him placing the dry glasses in their correct spot. Eric continued to leer at her closing up the gap he placed both of his hands on the counter in front of her trapping her in.

"What do you want now?" she asked him slightly annoyed "Nothing just thinking about our last time together and wondering what you would do if I took you right here and now" he said emphasizing every word as he whispered them into her ear. Tara couldn't stop the tremor that ran down her spine she remembered their last time too she started to lean back against him. She slightly ground her backside against him he sucked in an unnecessary breath his fangs popped out and he gently nipped her ear.

"Eric come here I need help with this damn order form!" Pam called from the office Eric sighed in disappointment "This isn't over between us there will be a later" he said to Tara before going back to his office. Tara blew out a frustrated breath and went back to re-stocking the glasses and liquor bottles in preparation for the re-opening that was to take place in less than an hour.

At nine o'clock the doors opened and the people and vampires swarmed inside Eric sat upon his throne watching over everything like a good sheriff should. His eyes scoured through the crowd before they fall upon her again tending the bar. She's in good spirits this evening smiling at the patrons and chatting with them before handing over their drinks. He continues to stare hoping that she'll indulge him and look up at him. Her brown orbs gaze into his icy blue eyes and she gives him a smile and a raise of her eyebrows he smirks before turning his gaze from hers.

The first dancer of the evening comes out and the bar starts to empty out some as everyone goes towards the stage to watch the show. Tara pauses from her bar duties and watches the dancer as she spins around the pole and tries to capture Eric's undivided attention. She chuckles some when she sees his expression he looks bored he catches her laughing and just nods his head and smiles. Tara leaves the bar and starts collecting the empty glasses that are collecting on the tables.

As she starts to head back to the bar she notices Pam ushering a busty scantily clad blonde towards the stage she continues to watch out of curiosity. Tara watched as Pam approached Eric and whispers in his ear gesturing to the busty blonde standing by the stage. She tries to use her vampire hearing but can't hear anything but a murmur of what their saying because of the music and all the people. Tara turns her attention to the customers coming up to get a drink when she finishes serving them she notices Pam coming over to her and the busty blonde is now kneeling on the ground a long side Eric's throne.

"Ginger is going to take over for you here go get changed you'll go on in ten minutes" Pam said to Tara "Ok" Tara said filling her last drink she left the bar and went back into the office where her dance costume was. Carefully sliding out of her dress she placed it on a hanger and hung it on the bathroom door.

As Tara changed Eric talked to the busty blonde that kneeled next to his chair "What's your name?" he asked her "Starla" she replied licking her lips and flipping her hair "Why did Bill send you here?" he questioned her "As a present for you to feast upon or to fuck whichever is your pleasure" she replied lustily. Eric smiled Bill was something else he thought to himself when he saw Tara come from the back "My god" he whispered aloud.

She used her vampire speed to run up on the stage the spotlight fell on her and the crowd roared with cheers and whistles at her appearance. Her costume for the night was a leather teddy with strategically placed straps across her breasts and hips. Tara jumped up on the pole and slid down it upside down gazing at Eric making sure she had his undivided attention which she did she crawled over to him using his legs as leverage to lift her body up. She spun her head around letting her hair lightly whack him in the lap before moving away and going to dance on the pole again.

Eric glanced down at his gift noticing the annoyed face she was making at Tara he smirked turning his attention back to her. He wanted to snatch her off the pole and take her back into his office and have his way with her on his desk. Eric gripped his hand on his hardening manhood standing he looked down at Starla "Come" he said to her she rose and he lead her over to the door that led to the basement.

Tara turned to look at Eric as she bent over in front of the pole but saw that his throne was empty and the busty blonde was missing she saw movement by the basement door and watched them as they went in. She rolled her eyes and continued dancing for the crowd spinning around the pole enjoying the attention and cheers she was getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the basement Starla looked around at all the contraptions that Eric had set up and raised an eyebrow at him. He placed his hand on her cheek "Don't worry I won't be using those on you" he said gesturing her to lower to the ground. She obliged and looked up at him as he unbuckled his pants his erection sprang forth and she captured it with her mouth. He placed his hand behind her head urging her to take more of him into her mouth she started choking in response. Eric rolled his eyes humans he thought to himself and tried to enjoy the ride.

His mind kept drifting back to Tara and that outfit he was imagining her there sucking him off "Yes Tara" he groaned. Starla stopped and pulled him from her mouth "I am not Tara my name is Starla" she said in a huff. "That's right you're not Tara, your services are no longer needed thank Bill for me" he said to her tucking himself back into his pants. She rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth following him back upstairs once back on the main floor she left the club.

Eric stood in the shadows watching Tara finish her dance by jumping out into the crowd and gliding over all of the patrons until she was helped down by one of the bouncers. She walked towards the back of the club to change Eric waited until he heard the click of the door shut and then slowly made his way back there.

Tara stood in the office unzipping the costume letting it fall in a pool around her feet she kicked it away from her and then went back to the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her curls giving them extra bounce when she heard the door open "Pam?" she questioned looking towards the bathroom door where she noticed a robe hanging "No not Pam" said Eric. Tara pulled the robe off the door and put it on it was so big that she was swimming in it exiting the bathroom she found Eric standing in the middle of the room. "That was fast" she said smartly placing her hands on her hips.

Eric just chuckled "Don't tell me you were jealous of what's her name?" he asked her stepping closer "No not jealous just surprised to see you in here thought you would still be down there enjoying girlfriend" she responded getting annoyed. "I tried but it wasn't working so I sent girlfriend as you called her on her way" he said now standing in front of her. "Well isn't that a pity" she said rolling her eyes he gripped her face in his hand forcing her to look up at him.

"No it isn't I got what I want right here so cut the bull shit act and fuck me" he said to her she tried to say something else but he interrupted "Don't say you don't want it cause you do we've been eye fucking each other all night now drop my fucking robe". Tara's eyes softened and she obeyed letting the robe fall to the ground he walked around her over to his desk glancing up at her before he knocked everything to the floor. Tara jumped at the sound of everything falling to the floor he tapped the desk and said "Come here".

Tara walked over to him he picked her up and placed her gently upon the desk he pulled her in for a passionate kiss his hand wound itself around her hair as their tongues grazed against one another. He trailed his hand from her hair over her neck to the center of her chest pressing her body down onto the table. He spread her legs and placed them up on the table "Hold them apart for me" he growled at her grabbing his desk chair and sitting between her legs.

He gazed upon her most intimate part she was moist and open all for him he licked his lips gazing up into her eyes one last time before diving between her thighs. "Fuck" Tara cried out as his tongue connected with her sensitive bundle of nerves. She ran a hand down to his hair and gripped it between her fingers. He folded his tongue against her entrance forcing his tongue into her as far as he could repeatedly her body shuddered on the table.

Tara craned her neck trying to watch him as he worked her over her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he traced patterns over her clit. "I can't take much more" she moaned he increased his speed and sent her screaming over the edge his tongue lapped up all the juice she had to offer he kissed her nether lips one last time before pushing away from her.

She sat up running a hand through her hair "Take your fucking clothes off" she said to him he smirked taking his time with the buttons on his shirt. She hopped off the desk to stand in front of him ripping his shirt and suit jacket from his body he raised his eyebrows in surprise "You're taking too damn long" she said before dropping to the floor and ripping open his pants pulling them down along with his boxers. He looked down at her "You know you owe me a new suit right?" he asked her smiling "Bill me" she said before taking him between her lips.

Eric moaned as her mouth closed around him and took his erect member deeper into her throat. She let her tongue play along the sides of him offering up as much pleasure as she could to him. Her hands reached down and massaged his ball sac being careful to not send him over the edge wanting to enjoy the feel of him for as long as possible. He groaned his hands entangled in her hair burying his cock deeper into her throat that fire in him starting to burn brighter threatening to boil over.

Tara pulled him out of her mouth and held him in her hand giving deep strokes while sucking on the head of his cock. Eric couldn't take much more he needed to be buried deep within her pulling away from her he bent down to pick her up and place her back on the desk. He positioned her on her hands and knees. Spreading her legs he positions himself between them sliding his thickness up and down her wet slit.

"Do you want it?" he asks her she pushed her body back against him trying to put his heat in her womb he runs a hand down her spine before rubbing his cock up against her again "Answer me" he growls . 

"Yess" she cries out her voice raspy with need Eric rears back before plunging his full length into her moist cavern. He sighs as a soft mewl falls from her open lips as she holds him tightly within her he slowly starts to pull out before slamming back into her wet and shivering center.

"Holy shit" she exclaimed her pussy contracting around him he leaned forward and bit her shoulder as he found a rhythm going nice, slow, and deep. Her nails leave scratch marks on the wooden desk his hands hold her hips in a tight grip as he pounds into her once, twice, and then a rapid fire of thrusts. "Mmm Tara your cunt is so juicy can you hear how juicy it is?" he groaned into her ear she bucked her hips in response.

Her wetness oozes from between her legs coating his thighs "I love how wet I make you" he purred into her ear. She is putty in his hands the sex between the two of them is explosive no one has ever made her feel this good. By the time he flips her onto her back again she is calling on the saints to give her strength. Eric pulled himself out of her depths with a pop he looked over her body his eyes settling on her dusky pink moist center. She's a bit swollen from his loving he lowered his body to the floor between her thighs and kissed her tender lips.

Tara moans come out in stuttered cries her hands forcefully grip his head to get him to look at her "Sit back I want you to feel as good as I do" she forced out he kissed her one last time before sitting in the desk chair. She got off the desk and slid to the floor her eyes keeping a hold on his as her lips encapsulated his thick cock.

"Dear god" he sighed as she took him deeper into her throat until there was nothing more to take. His hands grip her head forcing her down as he thrusts gently up her throat pleasuring him in ways that he didn't think was possible. That unmistakable feeling of electric currents started to flow through his body as if she's reading his mind she slowly pulls him from her mouth.

Tara gazed down to his wet member before looking back up at him she sits on his hardness taking inch by inch of him into her. "You should consider making sex toys you'd make a lot more money" she groans as her walls clench tighter to him. Tara sets her rhythm to the music that's playing on the bar floor it's up tempo she moves on beat to it her hips rocking and rolling against him. He stares at her defiantly fighting that delicious pressure that is dying to be released.

She stares in awe at his cobalt blue eyes as they get lighter and lighter glazing over she stops mid movement adjusting her legs so that she's squatting over him. Eric continues to fight but it's becoming a losing battle her pussy has a mind of it's own she's getting tighter and sucking him in deeper "Stop fighting it" she gasps out before she starts to rub herself. Leaning forward she places a kiss on his neck taking a bite the sweetness of his blood sends her tumbling over the edge.

"Fuck Tara" he shouts the bite and the fluttering from her nether region is all it takes for him to explode deep within her he holds onto her shoulders tightly making her milk him until the last drop is in her womb. Her moans are loud and muffled as she still is attached to his neck she stops biting him and licks the wound cradling her face against him enjoying the tremors that are still running through her body.

Eric strokes her back lightly not yet ready to move he feels high his body is sated his eyes feel heavy "So can I get a repeat once we go home?" Tara asked against his neck. "Why wait you can get it right now" he said hardening inside of her she looked up at him smiling they start to unhurriedly tongue kiss when there's a knock at the door. "Shit" Tara whispered using her vampire speed to jump off of Eric and run quickly into the bathroom.

Grabbing his robe off the floor he called to the door "Who is it?" "Pam" he went to the door to unlock it "What do you need?" he asked as she walked past him further into the office.

Pam looked around at the discarded books and the desk in total disarray before turning her attention back to Eric "You asked me to finish the order form here you go" she says handing him the form "Thank you" he responds taking the form from her walking over to the desk. She starts to sniff the air "Someone had a good time in here" she says. Eric smirks "Yes I did is there anything else I can help you with Pam?" she walks to the door placing her hand on the handle about to turn it before turning around "There is one thing tell Tara to have a good night for me" she chuckles and leaves the office.

Tara comes out the bathroom "So much for being secretive" she says before sitting on him and resuming what they were doing before being interrupted.


End file.
